Overlapped
by theeagleclaw
Summary: When Santana notices that Rachel is being nicer to her than usual she thinks it's a crush. Will her investigation lead to more than she bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

Santana was frustrated.

Her parents had just thrown her out of the house again because they got a look at their credit card bill and all the money she spent on a necklace from Jared that she doesn't even wear anymore. It also didn't help that she reeked of alcohol when she got home the day before.

Normally she would just sleep over at Brittany's house but things had been really weird between them lately and Artie was always over there. She didn't think she could deal with being around them all the time.

Santana sighed as she flipped through the newspaper she found on the bench next to her. She had been walking around town and decided to go to the park because there wouldn't be any people there to stare at her and her duffel bag this early in the morning.

Santana heard footsteps and heavy breathing coming from her left but she didn't bother to look up until the footsteps slowed to a stop in front of her. She looked up to see Rachel Berry standing there and staring at her in her ridiculous workout clothes.

"Santana?"

"What do you want Rachel?"

"What are you doing here?" she could barely speak because of her panting, "why do you have a duffel bag with you?"

"I don't think thats any of your busine-" before Santana could even finish her sentence Rachel was already sitting next to her on the bench and staring at her intently. She sighed, "My parents kicked me out of the house."

Rachel continued to stare at her and tilted her head to the side questioningly. Santana shifted uncomfortably and looked back down at her newspaper, holding it up to cover her face and hoping it would give Rachel the hint to go away.

"What are you looking for in the newspaper?"

Santana mumbled something and continued to flip through the pages. Rachel leaned closer and looked over her shoulder.

Santana stiffened when she felt Rachel pressed up against her shoulder. She expected her to smell gross and sweaty but she smelled really fruity and nice. She didn't give herself time to enjoy the smell and pushed Rachel off of her. "I'm looking for apartments Berry. I can't just live on the street you know."

"You do realize that you're not 18 and therefore cannot live by yourself right?"

Santana sighed before crumpling up the newspaper and throwing it away, "I couldn't afford it anyways."

Rachel gave her a sympathetic look before looking away and staring at the floor. She had a conflicted look on her face as if she was having some sort of inner battle. She finally looked up and gave her a sort of strained smile as if she was dreading the words that were about to leave her mouth. "Well, it would be rude not to offer my guest room to you. I'm sure my fathers wouldn't mind having you over until your situation is resolved."

Santana was a little shocked that Rachel would offer her a place to stay and while normally she wouldn't have to think twice before refusing to stay at the Berry household she was desperate. So it didn't really surprise her when she nodded and agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

"And this is your room," Rachel opened the door to her guest room and helped Santana place her duffel bag in the corner "you can use all of the dressers and the closet. Would you like anything? A drink? Some food?"

"Food would be awesome," Santana looked around the room. It was simple, which was something that she didn't expect from the Berry's. "Hey where is your bathroom? I need a shower."

Rachel showed her the bathroom and helped her get situated before going downstairs to make some food.

Santana stood in the shower thinking over the events of the day. She knew she was going to end up at one of the Glee kids' houses, they were the only friends she had anymore, but she never expected to be staying at Rachel Berry's house of all people.

After she finished her shower and got dressed she stepped out of the room and looked around. Down the hall she saw a door with a big sign on it that said 'Rachel's Room'. Santana couldn't help but laugh at the gold star stickers that covered the sign. She listened for footsteps but all she heard was Rachel moving around in the kitchen humming some show tune. Santana opened to door to Rachel's room and snickered to herself at how girly it was. Everything was either fluffy or pink or both, but something about it was comforting.

Santana walked across the room to Rachel's dresser and found a stack of picture frames that were turned over; she flipped them one by one. They were pictures of Rachel and Finn together smiling and hugging, Santana scoffed and flipped them back over. She looked at the other pictures on the dresser; they were mostly of just Rachel holding medals or trophies. She was smiling brightly in all of the pictures and looked like nothing could bring her down. One picture caught Santana's eye, it was from Sectionals last year when they won even though it seemed almost impossible. Everyone was smiling and hugging even though there was so much drama going on at the time. She had never seen this picture before; she didn't even remember taking it. She could see Brittany at the end between Matt and Mike and strangely enough she wasn't there with them. Her eyes trailed across the picture to the other side and landed on her and Rachel standing next to each other. Her arms were around Rachel's neck and Rachel looked like she was laughing when the picture was taken. They looked like they were best friends; no one would think that one made the other's life a living hell.

"That one's my favorite."

Santana spun around in surprise, "Oh…um…I was just lost?"

Rachel smiled knowingly and stepped forward, "The food is ready."

She looked hesitant for a second and then the smile returned to her face as she reached for Santana's hand. She gently tugged her out of the room and led her to the stairs. Santana couldn't take her eyes off of their joined hands and looked up at Rachel when she suddenly let go. Rachel looked like she was about to say something but instead she reached for a plate and gave it to Santana with a smile.

They sat down at the table and ate in silence for a few moments before Rachel spoke up, "If you don't mind me asking. Why did your parents kick you out?"

Santana looked up and glared at her, "I do mind actually. Just cause we're living together now doesn't mean we're best friends or something. Got it?"

Rachel stared at her with wide eyes before looking back at her plate and mumbling an apology. The silence returned and Santana watched as Rachel moved her food around on her plate. For the first time ever, she felt guilty for being rude to Rachel. She didn't know what to do, she looked around the room as if someone would be there, ready to ridicule her. Santana finally looked back at Rachel and sighed.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

Rachel lifted her eyes to look at Santana, "What?"

"I said I'm sorry. Don't make me say it again."

Rachel smiled, "It's fine. You didn't have to apologize."

"Ugh, shut up. Yes I did," Santana returned the smile. She sighed and set her fork down before continuing, "I got kicked out because I spent a bunch of money on a necklace that I don't even put on anymore."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something but Santana cut her off, "No. It's fine. They'll get over it and beg for me to come back. They always do." Another silence settled in before Santana stood up and picked up her plate "Anyways, where's your sink?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I hope the ending of this chapter isn't too abrupt. I feel like it is. I'll try and get another one up in the next two days! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback. It really means a lot to me :) **


End file.
